


Crow Jane

by mishmedunitsa



Series: O Children [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты никто. Ты одна в целом мире, осиротевшая больше, чем когда-то Гарри».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow Jane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassynails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/gifts).



> Название и эпиграф — из одноименной песни Ника Кейва, [читать текст и перевод](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nick_cave/crow_jane.html), [слушать](http://pleer.com/tracks/760000ODg6).
> 
> Перевод названия и эпиграфа:  
>  **Ворона Джейн**  
>  _Ее мучают кошмары,_  
>  _О которых она не осмелится рассказать._  
>  _Та девушка, что живет совсем одна у реки,_  
>  _В волнующихся реках боли._

_Horrors in her head_  
_That her tongue dare not name_  
_Lived all alone by the river_  
_The rolling rivers of pain._

«…последствия небывало поздней весны на севере страны. Фермеры несут тяжёлые убытки…» Одно движение пальца, по кнопке пульта — и воцаряется тишина, лишь тиканье стенных часов нарушает её. Попытка отвлечься не удалась. На потухшем экране отражение лица: деформированное, уродливое, мутное. Это — правильное, а не то, что показывает зеркало.

Пустой дом, пустые места на фотографиях. Она действительно считала это хорошим решением? Просто на миг попытаться представить себе, что думали об этих серых пятнах на фото те двое несчастных, которые когда-то были её родителями — Моника и Венделл Уилкинс. Когда их словно на верёвке потянуло бросить всё и уехать в Австралию — как они объяснили себе эту пустоту? Чем заполнили её там? Если у них получилось, если они счастливы там — имеет ли она право снова всё разрушить?

Залитая солнцем улица городка, который она никогда не видела, кирпичный дом с белой крышей, звонкий смех за живой изгородью. Она встаёт на цыпочки, отводит ветку… Это ощущение настолько яркое, что она уверена — если потом найти в библиотеке атлас растительности Австралии, там непременно окажется это растение, с белыми цветками и гладкими листьями. Она смотрит в образовавшийся проём, стараясь не зацепиться волосами за кусты. На лужайке перед домом её мать и отец — весёлые, загорелые, как будто помолодевшие от счастья — раскачивают на садовых качелях рыженького мальчика. Он виден только со спины, но этот оттенок рыжего слишком знаком, как и смех. «Моника и Венделл усыновили Фреда», — тихий женский голос раздаётся под самым ухом Гермионы. Она оборачивается и видит Молли, совсем седую, словно придавленную, расплывшуюся под тяжестью горя. Но в глазах, обращённых на семейство Уилкинсов, лишь спокойная радость. «Им был нужен кто-то. Пойми, им тоже тяжело. Нам с Артуром будет спокойней, если о нем позаботятся такие хорошие родители». Молли удаляется — не делая ни шага, но, как всегда бывает во сне, слишком быстро, так, что Гермиона никак не может догнать, ухватить её за рукав пёстрого вязаного платья. Она задыхается от бега, потому что ей нужно сказать… Что? Что она тоже нуждается в своих хороших родителях? Что Фред мёртв? Она выныривает из сна, захлёбываясь слезами, протестующим криком, она всё ещё куда-то бежит… 

— Гермиона? — настороженный, взволнованный голос Гарри. — Ты в порядке? 

Он подходит к двери в комнату с палочкой наготове, медленно скользит вдоль стены, словно змея. Его очки в темноте коридора слишком напоминают узор на капюшоне кобры. Гермиона встряхивает головой, стараясь отогнать весь этот сонный бред — это Гарри, вот же у него в другой руке ключи, которые она сама дала — на всякий случай, вот знакомый брелок — миниатюрная Эйфелева башня… О нет, постой, не вставай навстречу — вы с родителями не любите Париж, вы всегда отдыхали на юге Франции, на ключах был крошечный марсельский маяк Девы Марии… Капюшон спадает с белого как бумага лица — это Малфой. Это его палочка из боярышника была в руках у «Гарри» — она совсем забыла, что настоящий Гарри вернул её хозяину. «Грязнокровка!» — шипит Драко почти как его тётка, но это выходит настолько нелепо, что Гермиона заливается смехом и никак не может остановиться, корчится в спазмах, уже не понимая, что это — всё ещё её истерический смех или уже Круциатус Малфоя. Чьи-то холодные влажные руки ощупывают её лицо, словно облепляют какой-то душной плотной тканью — и сквозь пальцы она видит в огромном экране телевизора, нависшего над ней, своё отражение. Она в маске Упивающегося смертью. Мраморно-белой, с чёрным узором в виде очков, с затейливыми завитушками вокруг глаз. Прорези для рта нет, и она не может кричать, лишь дышит короткими урывками. В ушах шумит, как перед обмороком — да, она знает, каково это, два года назад в Марселе перегрелась на солнце, отец едва успел подхватить её над самой брусчаткой у маяка Девы Марии. Мама положила её голову себе на колени, ласково гладила по спутанным кудрявым волосам — где-то там, в Австралии, она, наверное, гладит теперь другие, рыжие и прямые… В ушах шумит, но Гермиона успевает разобрать то, что шепчет ей Малфой: «Всё ради мести. Ты грязнокровка, тебе не понять, что значит отомстить за своих близких, за свою кровь». 

Ты грязнокровка. Ты никто. Ты одна в целом мире, осиротевшая больше, чем когда-то Гарри. «Ты никто», — шепчет Малфой беззвучно, шевелит губами — его лицо слишком близко, и Гермиона читает по губам. У него в руке венок из морозника, очень знакомый — тот самый, с могилы родителей Гарри. «Тебе он тоже пригодится, — шепчет Малфой и кладёт венок ей на лоб. — Сделай мне ещё, я отнесу отцу. Его голова как лён…» Гермиона чувствует, как слёзы текут по лицу, пропитывают маску. Нет, так ничего не получится, так слёзы не доберутся до снега и Рождественские розы не вырастут… Но слёзы словно разъедают маску, она тает, как лёд, лицо уже всё мокрое. Венок съезжает со лба вниз, тонкие лепестки морозника лезут в рот. Она отплёвывается, но с ужасом чувствует горечь на языке. «Добби умер, Добби похоронили, Добби превращается в прах…» — Малфой нараспев произносит это у самого её уха, достаёт цветок из венка и подносит ко рту. Прозрачно-белые лепестки с розовыми мраморными прожилками, тёмно-зелёные глянцевые листья — Гермиона знает, что они гладкие, словно вощёные на ощупь, совсем недавно она держала такую же веточку в руках, отодвигала её, чтобы увидеть своих родителей. Только во сне морозник может вырасти так, чтобы окружить дом и лужайку огромным венком изгороди… Малфой криво ухмыляется и проводит цветком по её щеке. Лепестки неожиданно тёплые.

— Гермиона? — Гарри медленно отводит руку от её лица. Он сидит рядом на диване, сгорбившись, завесив лицо отросшей чёлкой. На журнальном столике — ключи с миниатюрным маяком Девы Марии. — Прости, что разбудил. Ты просила помочь с портключами до Австралии, вот, Кингсли передал для тебя.

Он лезет за пазуху и достаёт мешочек из ослиной кожи, тихонько вздыхает, распутывая тесёмку. Часы на стене гулко отбивают секунды.


End file.
